database_of_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Man (Marvel Comics)
' Nathaniel "Nate" Grey', also known as X-Man, is a human mutant who was artificially created by Mister Sinister from the genetic material of alternate reality versions of Cyclops and Jean Grey. X-Man was created to be the ultimate telepath and telekinetic, and Mister Sinister hoped to use him in his own bid for power against Apocalypse. Powers and Abilities Powers X-Man was created to be the most powerful mutant on Earth and the most powerful psychic imaginable. He was classified as an Omega Level Mutant, a psi of the first order, an Alpha-Psi, and an Omega Level Threat. He was described as the most powerful and the most dangerous being on the planet, the ultimate mutant, the most powerful psionic in any reality, as being near omnipotent, and as a living god. As he grew, X-Man possessed enough power to completely destroy entire worlds if he wished. Even a small trace of his powers led to the almost instantaneous overload of Omega and Mimic. His power is such that, upon examination by Moira MacTaggert, she suggested his psionic powers rival those of a Phoenix Force-imbued Jean Grey, even though at that time he just started to learn how to use his powers. It was also stated that he can fight on par with the Sentry. X-Man even stated that he and the Sentry fought Galactus. At one point, X-Man's powers were burnt out by the Omega Machine, and he lost access to almost all of his abilities. He was left with limited telekinetic and telepathic abilities but slowly regained control over more advanced powers. Eventually, X-Man fully recovered and became even more powerful than ever before. He is now stated to be more than Omega Level. Psionic Entity: After X-Man transformed his body into energy and dissolved it into every living creature on Earth, his consciousness actually continued to exist on the Astral Plane, evolving into a psionic being, no longer being restricted by the boundaries of the physical world. *''Immortality/Physical Reconstitution:'' X-Man later learned to rebuild his body from psionic energy and reverse the process, thereby effectively becoming immortal because his consciousness continued to exist on the Astral Plane. He can easily create another body for himself if needed. **''Self-Detonation:'' He can explode his body by reversing it back into psi-energy. *''Physical Possession:'' Along with learning to rebuild his physical form, X-Man's heightened sense of existence has allowed him to possess people. While possessing someone, he can explore their mind from the inside or use their powers (if they possess them) along with his own. Psionic Energy Manipulation: X-Man is able to manipulate psionic energy for various purposes. *''Psionic Energy Absorption:'' He is able to absorb psionic energy from other living beings or psi-attacks and use it to amplify himself. He was able to almost instantly siphon psionic energy from a few dozen psychics without any effort that left them all unconscious and on the brink of death. *''Psionic Energy Solidification:'' He is able to solidify psionic energy and shape it into any suitable form. **''Astral Projection Materialization:'' He is able to pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world, making them semi-solid. **''Psionic Armor:'' He is able to form psi-armor around himself that greatly increases his strength and durability. While armored, he was able to counter Holocaust's strength, push the Hulk miles away with just one punch, and withstand the grip strength of Thanos. He is also able to form psionic armor around other people. **''Psionic Weapons:'' X-Man can shape psi-energy into various weapons like hammers, scythes, claws, lashes, etc. **''Psionic Energy Materialization:'' He is able to create perfect replicas of normal matter by materializing psionic energy. He created a psionic construct of the arm of Jam that looked, felt, and worked like a real arm; the copy was so perfect that even a professional doctor could not determine that it was not real. These psionic constructs are independent from X-Man and continue to exist even without any support from him; they only cease to exist if X-Man decides so. ***''Psionic Body:'' X-Man later vastly improved this power and was able to create an entire human body out of psi-energy that even had the consciousness, memories, and temper of the original person. After his return, he created a few such bodies for himself, including his current one. Astral Plane Tap: X-Man has the ability to tap into the virtually unlimited psychic resources of the Astral Plane in order to manipulate matter and energy up to a potentially unlimited scale. Telepathy: X-Man is the world's most powerful telepath but not the most skillfull, as he himself admitted. He is able to converse telepathically, read the minds of dozens of people simultaneously, read thoughts across vast distances, surface scan up to several millions of minds to find a specific person, etc. He himself said that telepathy is his sixth sense and his most important one. After X-Man recovered from his power loss, his telepathy reached unprecedented levels as he was able to project a message into the minds of everyone on Earth with little effort, a feat that Jean Grey admitted she could not do and doubted Charles Xavier could have managed it either. *''Astral Projection:'' X-Man is capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form alone or with others. *''Mind Cloaking:'' X-Man is able to mask himself and his abilities from being detected by other telepaths, even powerful ones such as Charles Xavier and Exodus. **''Undetectability:'' By tweaking the basic senses of others, X-Man was able to make himself completely imperceptible, even by those with superhumanly acute senses. He is also able to psionically conceal his own life signs to convince those around him and even the high-tech equipment of the Psi-Ops' agents that he was dead. He is able to hide himself and others from the sensors of Prime Sentinels and even from Cerebro, which is extremely difficult and previously believed to be impossible for even the strongest mutants to accomplish. *''Mental Shield:'' He can protect his mind from mental intrusions, illusions, mind control, mental manipulation, etc. His telepathic defense is so great that even while inexperienced and weak, he easily blocked such powerful telepaths as Charles Xavier. Even when his telepathy was non-functional, X-Man was able to sense when someone tried to read his mind and trace it back to the telepath. He is also able to see through illusions created by powerful telepaths like Emma Frost. He can escape from illusions created by such technical specialists like Mysterio. His mental defense is so impervoius that it even protected him from being affected by Sentry's powers, as he was apparently the only person on the planet who kept his memories about the Sentry when the entire world was made to forget about him. **''Automatic Psionic Defense:'' After X-Man studied and absorbed the memories of Sunspot about the teachings of the Askani, he learned how to thoroughly protect his mind from intrusions and overcome psi-dampers placed on his powers. He also created a special automatic psionic defense mechanism that re-routed the synaptic links and neural relays in his brain every time someone tried to read, manipulate, intrude into, or control his mind, making all attempts eventually ineffective. **''Mental Shield Removal:'' X-Man can easily overcome psi-shields created by other powerful telepaths, such as Charles Xavier, and even shields created by joint efforts from several telepaths. *''Telepathic Illusions/Psi-Projections:'' X-Man is able to create realistic illusions that cause people to see and experience events that are not actually occurring in reality. His illusions can even fool Prime Sentinels and trap a technical specialist in illusions, like Mysterio, in his illusory world, Greyville. It is not known how many people X-Man can affect at the same time, but it is probably a few thousand or even tens of thousands. **''Telepathic Camouflage/Psi-Skin:'' Illusions also help him disguise himself and others by altering his appearance to the perceptions of those around him or making himself and others mentally invisible. However, his camouflage can be broken if he does something physically superhuman. **''Mental Projection:'' X-Man is powerful enough to telepathically broadcast his semi-real image halfway around the world from Switzerland to New York. Through this projection, he can see, hear, and talk like a normal person just without a tangible form. *''Mind Control:'' He is capable of overriding a person's will and telepathically controlling their thoughts and actions. He is powerful enough to control a few dozen people at the same time and can control even those with a well-documented history of resistance to mind control, such as Magneto. **''Suggestion:'' Sometimes, he is able to control people just by simple verbal commands. **''Psychosomatic Suggestion:'' He is able to implant strong thoughts and feelings in the minds of others, causing a corresponding physical response of the body. He was able to instantly freeze Venom just by reminding him that it has happened to him in the past. **''Mental Paralysis:'' He is able to "brain-freeze" one or more people, effectively stopping their physical and mental activity for a while. *''Memory Manipulation:'' X-Man is capable of manipulating the memories of other people. **''Memory Reading:'' He is able to read the memories of those around him, project himself into a person's memories, or place others into his memories to explore it from the inside. He can read the memories of several people simultaneously and combine them to form a full picture. He is able to read the entire life story of a person. **''Memory Erasure:'' At first, he was capable of instantly erasing the memories of himself from the minds of a dozen people. Later, he developed this power to an even greater degree and became able to simultaneously manipulate the minds of more than seven million citizens of New York, erasing every memory about him and his life in New York. **''Memory Implantation:'' He is able to place psychic implants in the minds of others, replacing their memories with false ones. He can also make these implants deadly so that, if they were removed, the person would die. **''Memory Projection/Telemorphic Manifestation:'' He is able to project someone's memories in order for them to be visually seen. Mister Sinister said that this was theoretically impossible to do. **''Memory Recall:'' He is able to remind himself, as well as others, of the memories that they forgot. ***''Memory Overload:'' He is able to flood the minds of others with an abundance of information of traumatic memories of the past, overloading the consciousness, emptying the mind and soul, and placing a person into a comatose state. **''Memory Exchange:'' He is able to temporarily put the memories of one person into the mind of another, including his own. ***''Memory Absorption:'' He can absorb information, memories, knowledge, and skills from others and use it as his own. He can even absorb the entire consciousness of a person. **''Memory Restoration:'' By reading the deep subconscious of a person, X-Man is able to restore their fractured and/or lost memories. *''Mind Link:'' He is able to create a permanent mental link with another person, allowing them to share thoughts, memories, and feelings. He is able to sense the whereabouts of these people. **''Hive Mind:'' X-Man can interconnect several people to a telepathic hive mind of sorts, with him as the leader. This allows all members to share thoughts, memories, and feelings with each other and maintain a permanent mental link. *''Mental Blasts:'' X-Man can project stunning bolts of psionic energy, which have no physical effects but cause pain to the victim's mind or render them unconscious. *''Intuitive Multilingual:'' He his capable of intuitively translating and learning new languages, including alien languages. *''Dimensional Sense:'' He is capable of sensing dimensional rifts and/or anomalies, sense if someone has traveled between realities, and see the Spiral of Realities. *''Precognition and Retrocognition:'' X-Man is also a powerful precog and retrocog. At first, he was able to see visions of the future during a trance or through precognitive dreams. Later, he learned another way to see by displacing himself into a timestream that shows every version of every possible future, as well as past and present events. X-Man possibly used his precognitive powers to concoct his plan against Norman Osborn. He can also trigger visions of other precogs and share them. **''Psychometry:'' He can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. By touching the object, X-Man is able to see past events that happened with this object and around it days or decades ago. Sometimes, he does not even need to touch an object, only enter the room, to see what happened there many years ago. This ability also allows him to see the possible future of an object. *''Cyberpathy:'' X-Man is able to communicate with computers and control cyborgs. *''Power Manipulation:'' X-Man is able to directly activate and control the superpowers of other beings without taking control of their body or mind. **''Power Bestowal:'' He can grant superhuman powers to others, as he did with Marcus Arlington III. **''Power Amplification:'' He can increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels. **''Power Negation:'' He is capable of placing mental blocks in the minds of others to prevent them from using their superpowers, possibly suppressing them altogether. *''Telepathic Tracking:'' X-Man is able to find any person by isolating their psi-signature on the Astral Plane and tracing it all around the globe. **''Telepathic Tracer:'' He can also place a mental tracer on a chosen person, allowing him to track that person's movements. *''Dream Manipulation:'' He is able to manipulate the dreams of others. Immense Telekinesis: X-Man is the most powerful telekinetic on Earth. He is capable of very fine control over objects down to the molecular and even subatomic level. He can telekinetically move the chemicals in someone's brain, disassemble and reassemble complex devices within minutes, and levitate vast weights with an undisclosed upper limit. After X-Man recovered from his power loss, he became able to telekinetically demolish objects even half a world away from himself, such as when he was on Quadra Island but was able to erase St. Peter's Basilica, the Kaaba, and the Padmanabhaswamy Temple from existence. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, X-Man is able to fly at amazing speeds. His maximum speed is unknown, but X-Man was able to fly across the Atlantic Ocean from London to the Massachusetts Academy overnight. Later, his speed drastically increased, exceeding hyper-sonic speeds many times over, as he was able to fly out of the planet's atmosphere in a matter of seconds. X-Man can also remotely levitate other people. *''Force Fields:'' X-Man is able to create near-impenetrable protective force shields that have protected him from the physical attacks of Captain Britain, Colossus, Thing, a rocket fired at close range, corrosive acid, hurricane winds, point blank explosions, lava, a direct lightning strike, atmospheric re-entry, Electro's electric discharge, Psi-Ops' blasts, Prime Sentinel's laser beams, Fever Pitch's plasma blasts, Holocaust's plasma beams, Human Torch's flames, and even Qabiri's blasts. **''Telekinetic Bubble:'' Normally, X-Man's force fields are skin-tight, but he can also expand them to form spherical shields to extend protection to several people at the same time, cover vast areas, or hold oxygen to breathe in inhospitable environments. **''Molecular Filter:'' X-Man is able to fine-tune his force fields for specific types of matter to either block said specific matter or allow only it through his shields. For example, he was able to stop oxygen from reaching a person, separate smoke from air, block pheromones from entering the body, etc. He even later stated that pheromones are ineffective against him since he sampled every possible chemical. **''Thermal Adaptation:'' He is able to use his force fields to protect himself from extreme temperatures. **''Force Field Removal:'' X-Man can easily destroy the force fields of other powerful telekinetics, such as Cable. **''Telekinetic Deflection:'' X-Man is able to deflect and/or redirect attacks, like projectiles, away from himself. His control and power is so great and finely tuned that instead of stopping an explosion like most telekinetics would do, he simply curved the energy of the shockwave and the exploding shrapnel around him. *''Telekinetic Holograms:'' His mental fine motor skills are so acute that he can mentally manipulate dust and dirt to create realistic holograms. *''Concussive Blasts:'' X-Man can project telekinetic energy as powerful beams from his eyes, hands, or entire body that can affect matter with concussive and/or explosive force. These blasts vary from a hard push to punching through walls, robotic bodies, or Prime Sentinels. He was even able to crush the entire city of Quito, Ecuador, in just a few moments in his sleep. **''Telekinetic Flare:'' He is also able to create devastating omni-directional blasts of energy, powerful enough to instantly blow up a truck, entire buildings, and even destroy the special house created by Cable that was considered to be able to withstand the strongest of attacks. One of his strongest flares created a huge rift in the ground a few miles in size. *''Intangibility:'' X-Man can phase through solid matter by mentally shifting his molecules around another object's as he moves forward. He can selectively phase only certain parts of his body while the rest of his body remains solid. He can also phase other people and does not require physical contact to do so. *''Energy Manipulation: ''X-Man is able to telekinetically manipulate the various types of energy of the electromagnetic spectrum. **''Electromagnetic Pulses:'' He can channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of his brain and generate electromagnetic pulses that disrupt electronics. He can channel enough energy to generate so devastating an electromagnetic pulse that if affects an area of a few miles in size and leaves behind a residual electromagnetic charge, powerful enough to disrupt electronics even a few hours later. **''Electric Blasts:'' He can also channel the electromagnetic field of the planet into directed discharges of high voltage energy from his eyes, hands, and entire body. **''Light Manipulation:'' He is able to control visible light for various effects. ***''Flash Light:'' X-Man is able to create flashes of visible light, powerful enough to blind a group of people for a short time. ***''Invisibility:'' He can telekinetically deflect light around himself to become invisible. *''Matter Manipulation:'' X-Man has the ability to alter molecular and atomic structures in various substances. **''Atmokinesis:'' By hyper-agitating the molecules in clouds, X-Man is able to bring forth rain and lightning. **''Aerokinesis:'' X-Man is able to create whirlwinds and vacuums. **''Hydrokinesis:'' He is able to part the sea, control and shape snow, and control clouds. ***''Cryokinesis'' **''Geokinesis:'' X-Man is able to open and close fissures in the earth, cause and stop earthquakes, and even form hollow mounds of earth as protective armor. **''Pyrokinesis:'' X-Man is able to create fire by igniting oxygen molecules in the air and then extinguish the flames. He can incinerate people or several at the same time. **''Thermokinesis:'' By agitating the motion of water molecules, he was able to heat and boil water around his enemy while both of them were underwater. **''Inanimate Disintegration:'' He can disperse objects down to a subatomic state. *''Gravity Manipulation:'' X-Man is able to manipulate the gravitational field of the planet. He is able to negate gravity even on very larg eobjects, and he himself said that it did not pose any challenge for him. He was able to isolate hte gravitational field around certain objects or people, and since objects are held on the surface of the planet by the gravitational field, removing the field of gravity would cause objects to fly out of the planet's atmosphere almost instantly. *''Teleportation:'' X-Man learned that he can use his telekinesis to transport himself and other people to any location and/or create portals for teleportation. **''Inter-Dimensional Teleportation:'' He is able to travel into other dimensions and realities. At first, he did so accidentally but quickly learned to control this ability and mastered it. **''Remote Teleportation:'' X-Man is able to remotely teleport objects and people without requiring any physical contact and across vast distances. He can even teleport them into other dimensions or realities without transporting himself along. *''Dimensional Distortion:'' X-Man can distort and/or destroy the dimensional barriers that separate dimensions and realities from one another, allowing residents of these dimensions to travel to the main reality and vice versa. *''Tactile Telekinesis:'' X-Man can use his telekinetic ability to enhance his own physiology. **''Enhanced Strength:'' He can use telekinesis to increase his physical strength to such a degree that he was able to beat Mister Sinister to death despite his ability to rapidly regenerate the cells of his body, lift large stones, leap to heights and distances greater than that of an ordinary human, break Holocaust's armor, tear through Psi-Ops' shielded ship, etc. **''Enhanced Speed:'' He can use telekinesis to increase his running speed, though it is unknown to exactly what degree. Healing: He can heal himself and others, but it is unknown if he uses telekinesis at the molecular level to cause the atoms in his body to rapidly bind together and repair themsleves or use his telepathy to initiate psychic surgery by instructing the brain to release higher amounts of regulatory chemicals to help the body facilitate the natural response of the metabolism to heal the body. *''Self-Healing'' Chronokinesis: X-Man is able to manipulate the timestream to achieve various effects, including: *''Temporal Stasis:'' He is able to stop or drastically slow down time in a specific area. *''Time Travel:'' He is able to travel in time to the past or future. *''Stepping Out of the Timestream:'' After his return, he proved able to step out of time and enter the "Planck Length" between moments. Within it, he is able to see the timestream, past and present events, as well as future possibilities, and he was also able to manipulate both the timestream and past, present, and future events within it. Reality Warping: X-Man has demonstrated the possible ability to warp reality. While being trapped in the Omega Machine, X-Man was psionically bending reality, causing the New Mutants great confusion when attempting to disclose his location. Moreover, after his discovery by the New Mutants, the government officials constantly identified him as a reality warping mutant, but to what degree his abilities extend is as of yet unknown. *''Reality Warp Immunity:'' X-Man has a natural immunity to reality warps and is able to see through the reality warps of such powerful beings as Jahf and Modt. Pseudo-Vampirism (formerly): By unknown means, X-Man was infected by Morbius and had been transformed into a being similar to a vampire. In this form, he had red eyes, fangs, and claws, and possibly possessed other vampiric powers, as well as weaknesses, like Morbius. X-Man eventually cured himself of the vampirism, as according to Spider-Man, X-Man either isolated and destroyed the vampirism virus with his telekinetic ability or he simply learned to live with it. Phoenix Force (potential avatar): According to the Shi'ar, the carriers of the Grey genome, as well as Omega Level Mutants and Telepaths, all have the potential to bond with the Phoenix. X-Man satisfies all three criteria, making him a possible Phoenix Avatar. His former strength was also comparable to the Phoenix Force, and he was once surrounded by an aura similar to the Phoenix raptor. Abilities Charisma: X-Man possesses natural charm and charisma that easily attracts people to him to such an extent that it even impressed the Purple Man. Observant and Creative: Although X-Man has relatively little combat experience, he is very observant and is easily able to analyze his enemies and find their weaknesses. He often finds creative ways to use his abilities in extreme circumstances, even on the verge of death. Even in situations where his abilities are blocked or shut off entirely, he has repeatedly found interesting ways around it. Weaponry: X-Man does not actually use weapons, but he absorbed a profound amount of knowledge about various firearms and armed combat techniques from Domino. Survivalism: Having lived for many years in the wastelands of the Age of Apocalypse reality, he was taught by Forge how to survive even in the most extreme surroundings. Weaknesses Overconfidence: X-Man is very confident in his abilities and sometimes acts too hastily and emotionally, often underestimating his enemies, which led to his defeat against weaker opponents. His overconfidence has also led to the fact that he unintentionally lessened his mental defenses to the Red Queen, allowing her to take control over his mind and body without him realizing it at first. Mind's Interconnection: His bio-signature and psi-signature are almost identical to Cable, so their minds are interconnected, causing him great pain and spontaneous exchange of memories when they are in close proximity to each other. Strangely enough, he had not had such a problem with Cable's clone or his own counterpart from another reality. Genetic Time Bomb (formerly): After testing X-Man's power levels, Mister Sinister was so frightened that he encoded a special genetic sub-program into X-Man's DNA that was supposed to eventually kill him. Moira MacTaggert later conducted a study of X-Man's body and came to the conclusion that he is unlikely to survive up to 21 years. His powers were slowly killing him until his counterpart gave him his genetic X-gene insignia, created by the Red Queen, to stabilize his powers. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Human Mutants Category:Artificial Beings Category:Marvel Comics: Human Mutants Category:Marvel Comics: Artificial Beings